


Green Kiss - Red Kiss

by Llixale



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Fake Steve, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 18:32:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18597034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Llixale/pseuds/Llixale
Summary: It’s not the most traumatic of his experiences but it’s different enough for him not being able to just brush it off





	Green Kiss - Red Kiss

Coming back from a mission with Bucky and Wanda, all Sam wanted was some peace. He suddenly craved a good bath with one of those bath bombs his sister liked so much.

It’s not that the mission was that hard or long, he doesn't even have a single wound thanks to his suit, but mentally, switching between avenging, the VA and the civilian life is not all that easy.

 

He enters the hot water with a satisfied sight, grabbing the little cubic and friable bomb. Three seconds after hitting the water, it starts turning on itself, creating a dance of blue and silver with some sparkles in it.

It actually surprises him that he finds it calming. Maybe, just maybe his sister was right about it  

His skin feels smooth even if his moral feels rough.

Once again, his mind wanders away, conjuring the image of a big blond with a golden heart.

He takes a deep breath, the scent of smoked wood, lavender, and something a bit citrusy isn't exactly helping him think of someone else.

 

Sam Wilson is in love with Steve Rogers and he has been for a long time.

 

”Everybody is in love with Steve,” he told himself at first. He was sure of it, nothing was out of the ordinary for him and after all, anyone spending a bit of time with Steve would find something nice about the man.  Still, he remembers the day when, in the middle of a battle, the dots suddenly connected. The ”Everybody is in love with Steve” became “I am in love with Steve”.

 

Sam was used to have crushes on straight men or, at least, men that weren’t attracted to him and he managed just fine but it was a whole other level when you were with that person as often as they were and in situations as intense as them.

So far, he thought he managed not to be obvious pretty well but every so often, he needed to let his feelings flow naturally in him and take time to reflect.

Last thing he wanted was to accidentally explode and reveal something he wouldn’t be able to take back.

 

It’s not that Steve didn’t knew he liked men but besides Riley, Sam made the conscious decision not to show any appreciation to people who may look like Steve physically. If everyone thought he had eyes for T’Challa or agent Woo they wouldn’t think about the gigantic tree right in front of their eyes (not that he didn’t truly thought that they were good on the eyes). He could handle being teased about anyone else but he was sure that if he had the “I see you as a friend” talk with Steve, he would lose all dignity or have to end said friendship for the sake of his own mental well-being.

 

It wasn’t healthy, it wasn’t smart, it was everything he would advise everyone else not to do.

 

How many times did he had this conversation with himself? Thinking about another world where Steve would confess to him only to snap out of it and feeling disappointed in himself for even entertaining the idea in the first place?

 

When he gets out of the bathtub, his mind feels a bit numb but at least his skin his silky soft. Small victories.

He starts to get hungry and look for something to eat when a sudden craving for white wine pushes him to take a look at the nearest communal kitchen.

 

While he does see some agents on his way, the kitchen itself is empty.

Now that he thinks about it, he has no idea if someone hid bottles in here. He knows Clint and Wanda often use the place when they are here but neither of them are wine drinkers.

 

”Looking for something?”

 

Sam turns, a small smile on his face because he already recognized the voice. Steve passes the door with his familiar grin and eyes a bit shiny.

 

”White wine. You think there’s some here?”

 

Steve starts to look around, before coming closer to Sam until he is right behind him as he tries to look in one of the cabinets above them.

Because of the proximity, when Sam turns he comes face to face with his friend.

 

“You smell good”

 

Sam has a nervous chuckle, not really expecting the proximity to last but Steve stays exactly where he is, looking right into his eyes. The compliment is stuck in his mind.

Then, very obviously, Steve looks at his lips, biting his own in a flirtatious way. Sam’s brain simultaneously focus on him while bugging. He can’t register what is going on but, ”Please, let it continue” he thinks.

 

”The thing I prefer about you is your smile. Did you know that?”

 

”N-No?”

 

Steve kisses him without waiting for another second and Sam doesn't wait either to wonder if this is real or not. Steve is solid against him and he starts to lick his lips so the whole universe could collapse, this is his dream come true.

Steve puts his arms around him, bringing him closer and the appreciative sound he lets escape in Sam’s mouth drives him wild.

When his hands start to touch the skin under Steve’s tee shirt, going from the abs to his pec, as if touching him like that in the open kitchen was the greatest idea, Sam's hearts is beating even louder in his ears.

 

Steve kisses his neck, grabs him to make him seat on the counter and spread his legs for him so stand even closer if possible. His hands start on his tights, getting upward till he can grab his polo. Sam takes it off faster than necessary and Steve looks at him like he will be the most delicious meal he ever had.

Sam is so hard already, he can’t believe what he is ready to do, so close to say fuck to everyone and go at it here and now.

 

The Facility’s alarm roars around them, Sam has no choices but to start to get into Avengers mode.

 

”I wish I had more time...” Steve says against his ear ”Sorry”.

 

”It’s over,” someone claims behind them.

 

Sam only has the time to think ”Bucky?” before Steve starts to scream and fall on the kitchen ground  before stopping, suddenly still and eyes closed.

 

Bucky has one of those electrical guns he was working on with Rhodey. Two Shield agents are right behind him, coming in at the same time.

 

”What the...” Sam starts before his eyes move back from them to Steve. Well, Steve’s face sorts of melt to reveal a green face and pointy ears.

”...Fuck?!”

 

”Take him to the cell B forty-two”

 

”Yes Sir,” the agents says, getting the alien out of the room.

 

Sam’s eyes are still where the Skrull, reverted to his real body, incredulous.

 

Did that just happen?

 

Bucky looks at him and when Sam looks back, he feels more shame that he remembers ever feeling in his life. He is still on the counter, legs spread, polo out of reach.

Bucky saw him shirtless countless time but this is different. This is looking at something in him Bucky Barnes isn't allowed to see, in Sam’s opinion. He can’t explain it but he feels naked and exposed.

He closes his legs, gets up and put his top back on.

 

”Don’t tell Steve” he says barely louder than a whisper. They both know that despite the even tone, this is almost him begging.

 

”Which part?”

 

Sam blinks at the answers ”What do you mean?”

 

”You having visibly a giant crush on him or you making out with a Skrull? Either way, he will know because there are cameras, Carol is coming to collect this one and the other already in cell, plus, there was an alarm so...”

 

”Ah”, he thinks. He tries to come with something, anything, but all he knows is that he made out with someone who wasn't who they pretended to be and now he was fucked.

 

”Do you want a hug?” Bucky asks, and, like a lot of time, his words do not match his attitude or tone.

Sam knows he is trying. What? He isn’t sure, but he is trying.

 

He should answer something but there’s nothing coming out. Bucky takes a step, then when he feels like Sam may react positively or at the very least, not freak out, he closes the space between them and brings Sam’s head against his shoulder. Sam doesn't cry but he does hold on to Bucky.

 

”I feel so stupid. Buck’, what did I do? It wasn’t him...it wasn't Steve and I...I just...”

 

”I’m sorry Sam”

 

”I need a shower!” he suddenly declares, moving away from Bucky. He does not intend to stay in that filth more than necessary. Besides, just seconds ago, someone else was holding him. Gross.

 

Bucky is calling his name when he leaves but all he knows is that he needs to take a shower and maybe it will give him the opportunity to calm himself. At least, he hopes so.

 

* * *

 

 

Once in his apartment in the facility, he takes off his clothes, throw them on the ground, moves, look back at them, pick them up and throw them in a bag and in the garbage can. Only then, he moves to the bathroom, rushing under the water.

 

He tries to convince himself that he can go through this.

Yes, he almost had sex with someone thinking it was Steve and that’s messed up so maybe if he tries to rationalize it...well, it’s not the most traumatic of his experiences but it’s different enough for him not being able to just brush it off so, not very efficient.

Then, there’s the whole thing about Steve who is going to hear about it whether Sam wants it or not.

Bucky is right, he needs to tell Steve before he can see the video.

 

When he steps out of the shower, he is unsure of what to do. He still sends a text to Steve asking him to meet the second he is back and does it before he has time to overthink it and wonder if it is a good idea or no.

 

He receives a text a little less than twenty minutes later with Steve saying that he will be back soon and that they can meet wherever he wants.

So he plans for it to be in his place and doesn't look back at his phone till half an hour has passed, unfortunately bringing Steve’s arrival to a question of minutes.

 

He feels anxious, looking at a TV show without absorbing any of it.

When the bell rings, he takes a deep breath and opens the door.

 

”Hey Sam, you okay?” Steve asks while coming inside.

 

He closes the door behind them, walking to the couch with Steve right behind.

 

”Actually no. There’s something I need to tell you”

Steve seems concerned but nods, waiting for Sam to speak.

 

”I don’t know if you heard about this already but we had a Skrull at the facility earlier, two I think”

 

Steve proudly shows his phone ”Yes I got an alert. Carol is coming to take care of them? I need to see the footage...”

 

”Please don't” Sam immediately cuts with a wince. He takes another deep breath ”One of them was already in a cell but the other Skrull took your appearance and came to me when I was in the kitchen”

 

Sam knew Steve would react and isn't surprise to hear him ask, concerned ”What?”

 

”Well, he...uh...I don’t know exactly how but one second we were looking for a bottle of wine and the next we kissed” then, he adds, before the words can fully register in Steve’s mind ”Then Bucky and some agents got him. But, you know...it’s no use seeing that”

 

Steve blinks, opens his mouth ”You did what?”

 

”We kissed, Steve”

 

”Did he forced you or...”

 

”No. He didn't” Sam answer without providing any explanation.

 

There’s no way Steve is going to be satisfied with that. They look at each other, Sam hating his body for feeling so hot (not in a good way), unable to conceal his nervousness as if he never took a single class with Natasha in spying 101.

 

Since Sam doesn’t look like he is about to say anything else, Steve gets up, finally breaking eye contact with him and turns to get out of the apartment.

It makes Sam extra nervous but also relieved that this is over.

Because it's over, right? He’ll never have to talk about it again, right? Yeah...no. There’s no way in hell Steve will let it at that. You can’t casually mention that you made out with someone thinking that they were your friend and said friend just never mention it as if it wasn't supposed to mean anything.

 

 

Less than twenty minutes after Steve has left, Sam’s phone starts to get loud because of Bucky calling.

 

”Yes?”

 

”I see you told Steve about the Skrull”

 

“How would you know about that?”

 

”Steve is currently having a private conversation with said Skrull. Let’s pray he doesn't do anything stupid”

 

”Something stupid is masquerading as Captain America and make out with another Avenger Bucky”

 

”True and this is why Carol is coming, Natasha’s on her way too”

 

”Perfect,” he says before hanging up.

 

 

Sam wonders if he should go as well but he can’t find anything he would want to tell the Skrull. The problem with the life he has is that once ”traumatic” experiences start to pile up, either you can put them in a nice little box to examine them later at your own pace or you let it eat you.

Once again, he can’t help but try to put the experience in perspective and compare it to other displeasing moments.

Yes he had ”worse”, but he should still try to deal with it properly instead of brushing it off just because this isn't the worst thing he had. Damn, he starts to make no sense.

 

He stays in his place doing what he did since it happened which mean think about it while trying not to think about it.

 

If a mission alert dropped right now, it would almost be a blessing if only to give him an excuse to focus on something else.

 

* * *

 

 

It takes him three days to notice that Steve is avoiding him because he, himself, sort of does the same. He just doesn’t know what to do and how to manage his feelings. Even seeing him from afar makes him angry and looking for the closest weapon to defend himself against the threat that is not here anymore. Which is weird because when he saw Steve the last time, he never thought that this might be a trap, again.

 

The team doesn't talk about it directly but when a week has passed, they do give him the opportunity to do diverse groups gathering where he has no doubt Steve would be too.

He hates that he has no trust issue about the members of the team when the shapeshifter could take anyone’s appearance.

They have good security measures, what happened was an accident and he checked with Natasha and Rhodey that the current system was even better as detecting them, thanks to Captain Marvel. It helps.

 

One week becomes two. Sam thought he was ready but some nightmares reminded him painfully that, no, it wouldn’t be that easy.

He did saw a professional to help him. Maybe he could have tried to find an easier way, he knows Wanda is silently trying to tell him that if he asked... but he doesn’t want to do that. Yes, she is concerned, it’s coming from a place of love and friendship, however, it doesn’t feel right to get rid of his problem by this method.

 

 

Sam got another invitation for a movie night by Wanda. Before he can finds any excuses, he says yes. He has to try. He wants to.

Now, walking from the parking to the lab, he catches familiar voices coming from an open door, the room is for mechanical tests, not far from where he is actually going.

 

“...Weeks Steve.” Bucky’s voice says.

 

“This is disgusting, how can I even look him in the eye now?” Steve answered, sounding agitated.

 

Disgusting? Sam wonders, struck in his movement. Are they talking about him? Did Steve called him disgusting?

 

“You think he won’t go past that? Just talk to him, he’ll understand”

 

“I can’t. When I see him it’s like...it’s broken, you know?”

 

“So you planning on avoiding him forever?”

 

Steve doesn’t say anything and according to Sam, he doesn’t need to.

 

He does go to the movie night but late enough for everyone to already be seated so all he has to do is usher a ”Sorry” before he goes next to Wanda and nowhere near Steve.

He forces himself not to look at him during the movie, not to turn his head in his direction. As soon as the movie is done, he engages in a bit of conversation with Wanda and Natasha, just enough not to seem rude but the second he catches Bucky turning to his general direction and move, he doesn't wait to see if it’s to talk to him or not, he wishes everyone goodnight before leaving.

 

Sam hates that he heard that bit of conversation; he knows they were talking about him but were they really calling him disgusting? Because of his feelings for Steve? They wouldn't...would they? No. He doesn't think straight, this whole thing is messing up with him.

 

 

* * *

 

 

A few days passes and a mission sends Sam to Kansas with Clint, Natasha, and Steve. He is on edge during the whole trip and while he does good enough during the mission, both Natasha and Clint notices that he isn’t at his best which is why he takes hits he wouldn’t have if he wasn’t busy thinking about Steve and how disgusting he may find him now that he is aware of his feelings.

 

Steve has the ”We should talk” look without actually wanting to be the one initiating the conversation during their trip back.

Sam understands this would not going to be a fun conversation but it is, however, a necessary one.

 

The adult and counsellor in him are telling him that he should go to Steve and clean the air, even if Steve turned out to be some kind of low key homophobe.

He doesn't need an audience for that and definitely not people like Clint and Natasha with a very suspicious interpretation of the concept of privacy.

 

When they land back to the base, He is about to send him a text when he remarks one of the technical agents, a woman named Lucie, or Lucille, he isn’t sure, starting to talk to Steve about the jet and the mission. She is clearly flirting with him and for some reason named jealousy, the fact that Steve answers with a smile and a charming tone makes him bitter.

 

“You wouldn’t find her disgusting uh?” He thinks, catching himself from thinking more nasty things but too late, Clint is looking at him since he was going out of the jet too.

His eyes goes from Sam to Steve to Sam again.

He smiles with, maybe, some compassion and starts whistling on his way out. Sam forgets about the message he was supposed to send and walks behind him.

 

 

It’s so easy to get angry and keep the dark thoughts in his head, so easy...

He can’t continue like that, he knows it.

Can he really believes that Steve Rogers would say things like that about him? After all they have been through? Despite being friends with a lot of people that aren’t straight whatsoever?

But none of them are close to him like they are so maybe this is the difference.

No, Steve knew he was gay and he never had a problem with that so what that conversation was truly about? Is it possible he just misunderstood them? It does feel like a bit of projection linked to how he felt because of the Skrull.

 

 

That said, self-reflect and recognizing his issues is one thing, actively working on them is another. A whole other week passes without him talking to Steve and half of it is because he had to go back to DC to participate in a special day at the VA.

He felt weird, among everyone his trauma isn't better or worse but they definitely ”are” and it’s harder to turn a blind eye on some issues you have when you can see them as real humans in front of you.

 

After that cession, he knew he had to see Steve. No matter what, he would beat his own mind into submission.

Steve is his friend, not a Skrull and not someone who would call him disgusting just because he has feelings for him. He believes in him.

 

When he comes back on the facility, it’s late enough for him to think about going to bed without eating. He walks slowly in the lobby, some of the few agents wishing him good night on his way. He hesitates when he calls the elevator, his finger ready to push the wrong button. At least, the wrong one if he was trying to go to his own apartment.

 

He decides to indulge in the caprice of his mind, walking out to Steve’s door. He doesn't knock or ring his bell, he just looks at the door as if it would be enough to calm his doubts. He chuckles, deciding that he should probably go to sleep instead. Damn, he is ridiculous.

 

He turns, makes three steps, the door opens behind him.

 

”Sam?”

 

He doesn't turn, doesn't answer. His body is tense at first but he almost immediately can relax. He is okay, he shouldn’t be worrying so much.

 

”I miss you” Steve says.

 

It’s funny how little words like that can shake your soul, he thinks. So he starts to walk again but Steve follows him.

 

”Please...talk to me. You came here, right? I’m here Sam. The real me. Please, I just want you to talk to me”

 

Steve’s voice is shaky. They hadn’t had a real conversation in a while and Sam wants it bad too.

 

”I miss you too Steve” he simply answers, finally turning to look at him.

 

The obvious look of relief on his face kind of hurt. He then proceeds to offers Sam what has to be the most beautiful smile he ever saw in his life. He takes a first step in his direction then a second with more assurance when he feels that Sam won’t run away. The third and actual last step brings Steve ’s arms around him.

 

He loses himself in Steve, for a moment there is nothing more important than being held by his friend. One of Steve’s hand comes to his neck, grabbing him tenderly and maybe a bit possessive too. It’s okay, he likes it. By the way he clings to Steve, he is giving the same vibes anyway.

 

”How are you?”

 

Sam takes a step back so he can look at him, his hand moving close to touch his face, a face that won’t change to reveal someone else.

He stops before actually touching him, an echo of his previous doubts making him cautious. Steve does grab the hand to bring it on his freshly shaven cheek. It feels surreal to Sam.

 

”Better. I have some nightmares but at least I don't feel like I took a bath in one of those floating trash collector.

 

”I’m sorry we didn't manage to stop him before he got to you”

 

”Yeah” Sam answers simply. He tries to keep his eyes on him despite the uneasiness in his throat. ”It wasn't your fault,

 

Steve has a lopsided smile, grabbing him again to smash their body together.

 

”Do you have some time? Maybe we can talk inside?” he suggests.

 

Sam agrees, despite his better judgment, following him in his apartment. Steve proposes him something to drink so he gets some water, feeling his throat suddenly dry.

Steve seems as nervous as himself, visibly hesitating between keeping a physical distance and be right next to him at the table.

 

”I thought...I know you’re strong but I was afraid it would permanently stain our relationship”

 

Sam tries hard to shut up the voices in his head, twisting what Steve is saying to turn it into something more negative.

 

”Our relationship…” he repeats.

 

”Our friendship is important to me” he declares as naturally as he would breathe.

 

”Our friendship, right” Sam repeats again a bit more evasively. There’s a noticeable shift between them, Sam put his back against the chair letting a sight.

 

”Something’s wrong?”

 

”No, Steve”

 

He frowns, surprised by the change. Sam did accept to come so why is he suddenly so weird Steve wonders.

 

”Is it something I did?”

 

”No” Sam sights ”I should go”

 

Steve quickly grabs his hand before he even has the time to get up.

 

“Tell me if I’m wrong but you have something on your mind,” Steve says, looking in Sam's eyes and reading him. He strokes Sam’s hand with his thumb ”Sam...”

 

”Don’t”

 

”Don’t...what?”

 

”Do that” he takes his hand back, bites his lip, pointedly doesn't look at Steve.

 

The other man sights ”I’m sorry, I feel kind of lost right now. I just want to understand what’s in your head”

 

Sam stops touching his hand, still feeling a buzz because of Steve. He closes his eyes, thinking again about the conversation he heard.

 

“Do you think I’m disgusting for having feelings for you?” He asks way too bluntly for his own ears.

 

There’s a long silence during which Sam opens his eyes again then wait for him to answer.

Steve is just looking at him. It’s not hard for Sam to know that he is trying to understand what this is about.

 

”Why would you think that?” he asks without emotion.

 

”I heard a conversation between you and Barnes. You said that something was disgusting and that you could not look at me in the eyes anymore...”

 

”I found curious that you reached that conclusion. In what world would I be disgusted by you Sam?”

 

He was prepared to feel stupid but he knew he had to go to the bottom of this conversation anyway ”So what was it about?”

 

”The Skrull. What they did was disgusting and of course I couldn't look at you after that. Someone with my face did that to you, the idea of losing you because of this...” Steve doesn’t end his sentence, looking at the ceiling instead.

 

Sam’s chest tighten “I’m sorry, for assuming that you...”

 

“Don’t” Steve cuts, the eyes full of compassion “Just tell me how to make things easier for you? If we have to keep some distance, I’ll do it”

 

Sam shakes his head, his feelings for him thundering in his heart. He isn’t sure what to think about the fact that his feeling for Steve are still the same. All he knows is that he hates how the kiss with Skrull-Steve made him feel then a short-lived but overwhelming joy that turned into deception.

 

”I don’t want my life to be defined by that any more than it did”

 

”You want things to go back to the way they were?” Steve asks, which is an odd question from Sam’s point of view.

 

He can’t keep the frown off his face ”What is that supposed to mean?” he chuckles nervously ”Of course I want it to be like before. What Am I supposed to aim for other than that?”

 

Steve looks at the table, no, Sam can tell, at his hand, the one he took back because being touched by Steve felt too much for a moment.

 

”Steve?”

 

”Yeah, okay” he answers more because he is being pressed to say something rather than it being any thoughtful answer.

 

”Dude, you sure you’re okay with this? I’d rather you say the truth, whatever it may be instead of playing the nice friend if you don’t mean it, and, believe me, I will know it if you’re being fake”

 

It’s said with a teasing voice but Sam still makes sure Steve knows he is serious.

 

”I am, I just wonder what the kiss meant for you”

 

Steve is blushing and Sam gets it, he is curious. Still, what should he say? He didn’t came here to make any sort of grand declaration of love to him.

The silence is too long to Steve who adds “Was it something in the moment or something you wanted before? You never...I mean, you showed interest in people but I would never have guessed...Is it like, more serious?”

 

“Okay, calm down” Sam says with a smile. “I think it’s enough for tonight, it’s late and I better get some sleep”

 

He gets up and Steve initially stays with his eyes locked on the table. He taps his fingers on it slowly, thoughtful.

 

”I have an idea”

 

”Why do I have this weird feeling that this is going to be a dumb one?”

 

Damn it Steve, Sam thinks. They were going to leave it at that and it would have been okay. But no, Steve has that light in his eyes, the one right before he tells you about his stupid plan that turns out to work for some reasons.

 

”What if I kissed you?” Steve proposes as if Sam had said nothing.

 

Sam answers ”No” more by reflex than because he thought about it in the second it took to let Steve finish his sentence. Sam hadn't proceeded what the man just said that he is already speaking again.

 

”Hear me out, it happened, but not with me. So at the very least, you wanted to kiss me right?”

 

”And I did...”

 

”It wasn’t me Sam. So let's say I kiss you now, you’ll know the difference and maybe it can help?”

 

”I am a counsellor, a professional, I know my fair share of the human psyche and this is only making half the sense you think it does”

 

Steve smiles ”So it does make some sense”

 

”Aren’t you straight?”

A very important notion in Sam’s mind. The Skrull initiated it so he went all out, thinking it would be a one in a lifetime opportunity.

He would never have tried anything with True Steve by himself.

”Man...”

 

”Just think about it. It’s just a suggestion if you want to take it, it’s up there, that’s all”

 

Sam glares at him hard, he wants to say no again because this is stupid, however, the smart decision may be to do what he wants and bury this where no one is ever going to find it. Would it be so bad if he did it?

 

He said he was supposed to go but ten minutes after and he still is in Steve’s living room.

The blond is patiently waiting while Sam feels dumber by the second. Finally, he passes a tired hand on his forehead, pinches the bridge of his nose. When he looks at Steve again, his friend his smiling.

 

”Why are you smiling for?”

 

”Me? Can’t I be happy?”

 

”I didn't say yes” he answers, working hard not to smile too.

 

”Listen” Steve starts falsely innocent “we are both tired, maybe we should call it a day?”

Of course, Sam agrees, getting up and moving to the door with Steve behind him.

He is about to open the door when he feels Steve tap two times on his shoulder. He turns to face him.

 

“Mmh?”

 

“Goodnight Sam”

 

Slowly, Steve tilts his head and gets closer. Sam doesn't move to stop him so when lips touch his cheek, he smiles and when Steve, still in his space, goes in for the kiss it’s still slow enough to allow Sam to stop him if he wants to.

 

Steve’s lips are pressing against his softly. Shy, even.

 

The major difference, in Sam’s opinion, is that the kiss with the Skrull almost didn't felt real, more like a dream and it changed into a nightmare right after. Here, as Steve breaks the kiss with a smile, Sam knows this is ”his” Steve.

He has no idea how or why, but one thing is for sure, he wouldn't mind more of this. In fact, he has to truly focus to keep his hands to himself.

 

He clears his throat, eyes awat for a second.

It was good. No, it was great. Shit.

 

He should go back to his place instead of staying here, facing Mister Bright Ideas.

 

”I...”

 

He starts to say before just chuckling to himself and shaking his head.

 

Steve moves to open the food for him and he steps outside, walking in the hallway to the elevator. He can’t stop himself from turning again and Steve is looking back at him, apparently serene.

 

He steps in the elevator, touch his lips and smiles to himself.

 

_Freaking Steve Rogers and his ideas._

 


End file.
